world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082214doirescaryogi
02:17 GA: i guess doir could just mind astral zap over to him? that possible? 02:18 GT: You've been there before, you can travel there at the speed of thought 02:19 GA: okay i do that 02:20 GA: "hello snail guy. i am the hero and am here to learn stuff from you." 02:21 GT: The escaryogi sits in his razor blade lotus, regarding creation. His eyestalks swivel towards his astral visitor. 02:21 GT: "Where do flowers come from?" 02:21 GA: "yeah hello im here" 02:21 GA: "they come from seeds" 02:22 GA: "and evolution" 02:22 GT: Where does knowledge come from? 02:23 GA: "living things interpreting their surroundings?" 02:24 GT: What is the difference between flowers and knowledge 02:25 GA: "knowledge is... neural... signals, and ideas and observations and stuff, and flowers are planty cell stuff." 02:26 GT: What does the flower seek 02:26 GA: "sunlight and reproduction." 02:26 GA: "do you only speak in questions. like those alien guys from star trek who only spoke in metaphor." 02:27 GA: "doir, his arms wide!" 02:27 GT: What purpose would a statement of fact have, are not questions pregnant with knowledge 02:28 GA: "good point, i guess." 02:28 GA: "heres a question: can you help me discover my true powers and all that?" 02:29 GT: We can only show you the way, if your eyes are open. 02:30 GA: "doir, his eyes wide." 02:30 GA: "sorry about leaving so suddenly last time, was kinda savin the universe and shiz. but its fine now, i got five years to spend learnin it up." 02:31 GT: What is a Page? 02:31 GA: "the class? uh, the shitty one that sucks." 02:32 GT: Is that all you have heard 02:32 GA: "also, something about pain and hardship. and being important, but also the universe is calling me stupid?" 02:32 GA: "and some metaphor about wagons, i think." 02:32 GA: "lynching pins." 02:33 GT: What is it you seek? 02:34 GA: "to be more than the useless cloudcuckoolander comic relief! i want power, to be an important hero and save my friends!" 02:35 GA: "and to be less stupid. thats kind of getting old imo." 02:35 GT: What is power? 02:35 GA: "having *all* of the mind powers! and the hacking knowledge, too, but thats probably not your domain." 02:36 GA: "and mastering them and stuff, too." 02:36 GT: How can you learn a power that you can not define? 02:37 GA: "i uh, i dunno." 02:38 GT: What should a hero seek...can he finish a quest if he does not know what he seeks? 02:38 GT: And in understanding what it is he seeks, what does he obtain. 02:38 GA: "he obtains what he seeks!" 02:41 GT: You have taken an important step 02:41 GA: "heheh, cool." 02:41 GA: "whats next, obi wan?" 02:42 GT: Contemplate the Mystery of the Rope 02:42 GA: "aw man, i hate that rope. it sucked, and nobody was strong enough to pull it." 02:44 GT: Some have Wings, Some Have Ladders, and Some have Ropes. 02:44 GT: You have a rope, young hero 02:44 GA: "oh, you mean for climbing up to power. ropes are the hardest, ladders are middle, and wings are the easiest." 02:44 GT: Contemplate the Mystery of the Rope and embrace it's hardship...and learn it's power 02:45 GA: "okay!" 02:45 GT: Why are wings the easiest 02:45 GA: "cause you can just fly up. i have wings, not metaphorically but physically, and they make getting up real easy." 02:45 GA: "though you dont really put in any effort with wings, so i guess you dont really get anything out of the journey." 02:46 GT: Why is a ladder more difficult then wings? 02:47 GA: "cause you gotta use your arms and legs and go up every rung instead a' just flappity flap." 02:48 GT: Where can a ladder take you? 02:49 GA: "up or down. or i guess sideways if you use it like a bridge, but generally theyre better than chutes." 02:49 GT: How is it diffrent from wings 02:49 GA: "well, it can get you to the same places, but slower and it looks less cool." 02:50 GT: Can a ladder bring you to the sky? 02:50 GA: "no, they cant." 02:51 GT: Can wings bring you to the sky? 02:51 GA: "yeah" 02:52 GT: Why can a ladder not bring you to the sky? 02:52 GA: "cause ladders need support, and they arent usually long enough? i suppose they technically could though." 02:53 GT: If ladders must rest against something, what is true about where they can go? 02:54 GA: "anywhere where there is something to rest on?" 02:55 GT: Where others have gone, a ladder can rest and the climber can climb. A simple rope however...how is it diffrent from a ladder? 02:56 GA: "well, you can just tie a rope to any place you want and go up, though its a lot more difficult and you get a good workout from it." 02:56 GA: "so you get the destination with the added reward of having a difficult but strengthening journey." 02:57 GT: Can one simplely rest a rope against a place where someone has gone before to climb? 02:57 GA: "i guess." 02:59 GT: You can? A rope is not so solid a thing young hero. 02:59 GA: "oh, whoops, misunderstood. yeah, you gotta tie it, or maybe attatch it to a grappling hook and throw it up or something." 03:00 GT: You do not have the luxery of hook or a convenient tie off point. 03:00 GT: If this is true...what is the lamentable limitation of a rope 03:00 GA: "i cant do shit with it if its not tied up already?" 03:02 GT: Heirs and Maids have wings, The others have Ladders...but the lonely page has a rope. 03:02 GA: "wow i really got the short end of the stick didnt i" 03:02 GA: "fuck you universe" 03:04 GT: Despair not 03:04 GT: You have already touched on it, the power of the rope. 03:04 GA: "yeah im a super astrally ghost" 03:05 GA: "can i tie the rope to a tree, knot it into a noose and hang myself in an act of rebellion?" 03:06 GT: A rope can go where only wings could otherwise take you. 03:06 GA: "so, basically, i can do everything heirs and maids could do but i get a shitty way of doing it?" 03:07 GT: And if you climbed there rather then flying...what have you gained that they have not by soaring? 03:08 GA: "really strong arms." 03:13 GT: Indeed. 03:13 GT: Have you come to understand, how it is you will learn your next power? 03:13 GA: "may...be?" 03:14 GT: The escaryogi returns to his meditation 03:14 GA: "i actually have no fucking clue. oh man. shit." 03:17 GA: "seriously can i have a hint or something. im totally lost here." 03:17 GA: "do i have to climb a rope? is... is that what i gotta do?" 03:18 GT: You must find what it means to have a rope...and return when you have learned a new power 03:18 GA: "yeah but. but how do i learn a new power. like. what." 03:18 GA: "do i just go stand near someone and concentrate really really hard until i can read their mind or something" 03:19 GA: "or try and possess someone while in ghost form" 03:19 GA: "or do i gotta like. pull up some skill tree and unlock it." 03:19 GA: "seriously man im really fucking stupid im not gonna learn shit unless you spell it out for me what i gotta do." 03:19 GT: That is not our way 03:20 GA: "well, shit." 03:20 GA: "yeah you can expect me back never-o-clock dude" 03:21 GA: "im not gonna figure that out. thats like. way beyond me." 03:23 GA: "screw you, snail guy. ima go find some stairs or somethin." 03:25 GA: Ghosty astrally doir z-snaps and minds his way outta there like nobodys business.